Not So Small
by TheMajesticMrL
Summary: A trainer is about to exit Victory Road. Before he can, however, he must face one final challenge. A friend. Based on the battle with Wally in Victory Road in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Please Read and Review.


A/N: This is a one-shot about the battle against Wally in Victory Road in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. It's altered a bit, but it's still relatively the same. Anyway, please read and review, and also please leave a potential title for this fic. I couldn't come up with one at all that I liked.

I stepped into the cave and was shocked to find that rather than the cold, dank, and dark caves that made up most of Victory Road, this one was rather pleasant, with lots of red flowers and foliage all around. Two cascades flowed into a pool around the island that I stood on. I also noticed the green haired boy in front of me.

Wally stood with his back to me, though somewhat to the side. He looked as if he was waiting for something…or someone. I noticed he kept fiddling with something in his hands. A necklace? A locket? I was too far away to see exactly what it was. Before I could think about it anymore, though, he noticed me.

"Ah! Willie!"

We each took a few steps toward each other, until we stood a few feet apart.

"I bet you must be surprised to see me in a place like this!" Wally said, as we shook hands in greeting.

To be honest, I was. I knew Wally had asthma, and, again to be perfectly honest, I wasn't entirely sure if it was very safe for him to be in caves like Victory Road what with the dust and all. I didn't say anything about that, though. Wally got enough of that from his parents as it was.

"That promise we made back then…" Wally continued. "Thank you for keeping your end of it."

"Sure thing," I said.

Wally looked grateful. "It was really all thanks to you that I could make it this far, Willie."

He bowed his head, and then looked back up.

"It was only because I lost to you back then that I could become even stronger. I'm sure you and your Pokemon have overcome a lot, too…to make it all the way here. Right, Willie?" I nodded. My team had grown stronger. Much stronger.

Wally shook his head in wonderment. "Everyone's grown so much…" He looked at me then. "And now we'll finally get to see just what we all can do."

I had a feeling I knew where this was going. I smiled, and said, "Yeah, we will."

Wally smiled back at me. "Standing here facing you again gives me chills…" he admitted, and bowed his head again. A small silence passed between us, and I was unsure what to do. Wally answered my question, though.

"…But I won't give up!"

"Huh?"

Wally looked at me with the most determined expression I had ever seen on the young boy's face. No longer was he the shy, awkward kid I met back in Petalburg. He was a real Trainer now, and he intended to prove that to me, and maybe even to himself.

"I won't lose anymore. My Pokemon have given me the strength and the courage to fight. I have to win for their sake!"

I smiled now, and let out a small laugh. I reached for a PokeBall, knowing what was coming next.

"So get ready…Here I come!" Wally exclaimed. He stood proud in front of me, gripping the pedant around his neck. He grabbed a PokeBall, looked at it for a moment, nodded, and threw it into the battlefield. A white and blue avian that looked like it was made of clouds appeared, a Pokemon I recognized as Altaria. I immediately knew which Pokemon to choose.

"Go! Latias!"

The red and white Dragon materialized before me, letting out a battle cry as she looked at our opponent. I smirked a little as Wally stared in wonder at the sight of the mythical Pokemon.

"Latias, use Dragonbreath!"

Latias obeyed at once, breathing a stream of blue and purple flames at the Altaria.

I heard Wally's command. "Altaria, Dragon Pulse!"

The flames met a pulse of pure energy and exploded, sending a burst of wind that buffeted both me and Wally slightly. The smoke cleared, and both combatants proved to be unharmed.

"Altaria, Dragon Pulse once more!"

"Latias, use your speed to dodge!"

Latias charged at Altaria, doing a barrel roll to the side to avoid the Dragon Pulse and breathing Dragon Breath directly at Altaria. The avian was unable to dodge and was hit directly, knocking it out.

"Altaria, return!" I heard Wally call. "Go, Delcatty!"

A purple and cream colored cat-like Pokemon appeared from the ball, letting out a mewl as it stood ready for battle.

"Delcatty, use Sing!"

_Uh oh_, I thought, as Delcatty began to sing a soft melody that slowly lulled Latias to sleep.

"Latias! C'mon! Wake up, please!" I called to my Pokemon. Latias didn't respond. She was fast asleep.

"Delcatty, use Disarming Voice!"

I could do nothing as Latias was hit by the waves of sound, and was knocked out. For a move named "Disarming" Voice, it's not very disarming…

I called Latias back to her ball, and briefly mused over which to choose next. Smiling as I came to my decision, I grabbed the PokeBall from my belt and hurled it into the battlefield.

"I haven't used this one a whole lot yet, but come on out Kyogre!"

A great blue and white whale appeared on the field, its form floating in midair…somehow. I remembered the item I gave to Kyogre just before this match, and I was wondering how it worked. I got my answer immediately. A crystalline dark blue sphere formed around Kyogre, slowly pulsing and expanding until a symbol I recognized as Alpha (α) appeared over the sphere. The sphere burst, revealing something that both awed and terrified the both of us. It _was_ Kyogre, but nearly twice the size, so big it took up nearly three-fourths of the cavern. Glowing orange and yellow lines covered its body, pulsing with an almost malevolent energy. Kyogre's upper belly, up to its mouth was see-through, and pulsed with the same energy as the lines covering its body. The behemoth was Primal Kyogre, and I knew, as a heavy rain began pouring down even in the cavern, that this battle was going to get interesting.

"Kyogre! Use Origin Pulse!"

Kyogre complied, thankfully. I was half worried that reverting it to its Primal form would cause it to go rouge and kill the both of us, but it looks as if that won't happen. I noticed the look of awe and fear present on Wally's face, and I called out to him.

"Hey! It may look really scary, but it's still a Pokemon!"

Wally nodded, shaking out of his reverie. "Delcatty, dodge!"

Somehow, the cat was fast enough to escape Kyogre's Origin Pulse. Even if we were friends, we both wanted to win. I couldn't let Delcatty dodge again. "Kyogre, use Surf!"

A giant wall of water erupted from the pools around us, swamping the battlefield and knocking Delcatty out cold. I saw Wally bit his lip, and I could see he was worried that he might lose considering how things were going, and the immense power Primal Kyogre contained probably didn't help his composure much. I wondered what he would do next.

I was surprised when I saw the 1 foot tall figure of Roselia appear from Wally's next PokeBall.

"Roselia, use Petal Blizzard!"

My surprise was doubled when Roselia knocked out Kyogre in a single hit. I stared, baffled, at Wally, who simply smiled and said, "It's still a Pokemon, right?"

I returned a smile and nodded. I chose my next Pokemon. "Go! Swellow!"

The bird Pokemon appeared from the ball, trilling as it spread its wings.

"Swellow, use Fly!"

"Roselia dodge, and use Toxic!"

With speed I don't think I've ever seen a Roselia have, Wally's Roselia jumped in the air over Swellow, and launched a purple blob of poison at the bird. Swellow was hit and retreated to my side of the field, a large purple blotch on her wing. I reached into my bag and pulled out an Antidote, sprayed the blotch, and in seconds it disappeared. Swellow gave me a squawk of thanks and returned to the battle.

"Swellow, use Aerial Ace!"

Wings glowing white, Swellow flew at incredible speeds towards Roselia.

"Roselia dodge!"

Roselia jumped in the air, about to do the same thing and poison Swellow a second time. I couldn't allow that.

"Swellow, pull up!"

Turning upwards at a near ninety degree angle, Swellow collided into Roselia, knocking it into the air. It landed on Wally's side of the field, clearly knocked out.

Recalling the plant Pokemon, Wally reached for another Pokeball, the fourth on his belt. He was down to his final two. Well, so was I, but I digress.

"Go, Magnaton!"

Three Magnamites appeared in a triangle on the field. I was never quite sure why people called it a separate Pokemon when it was clearly just three Magnamites, but once again, I digress. I knew I had a disadvantage here, but type advantages weren't everything, after all.

"Swellow, use Steel Wing!"

Swellow's wings started shimmering, until they looked almost exactly like metal. She slammed into Magnaton, who barely flinched from the attack.

"Uh, oh." I said to myself. Not good.

"Magnaton, Thunderbolt!"

"Swellow, out of the way!" I cried in panic, but it was too late. The bolt of electricity struck Swellow, and she fell to the ground, knocked out and slightly smoking. I recalled her back to her ball. I was now down to my final Pokemon.

"You've pulled through for me so far," I murmured to the PokeBall in my hand. "Wally may be a friend, but I don't want you to hold back at all."

This said, I gripped the ball tightly and threw it into the field. "Go! Chrono!"

My Sceptile, Chrono, appeared on the field. He let out a roar of challenge to Magnaton, and got into the familiar battle stance I'd seen him enter every time he was sent out.

"Chrono, Dual Chop!"

Chrono's claws extended, and he rushed forward with incredible speed, striking Magnaton twice in succession. Despite the power behind the attack, Magnaton was still at it.

"Magnaton, use Magnet Bomb!"

Several small balls of metal started hovering around Magnaton, and it fired them at Chrono, who began dodging them even without my command. He used Dig, and burrowed into the ground, using his speed to dig behind Magnaton and strike the Pokemon from behind, knocking it out.

As Chrono returned to my side of the field and Wally recalled his Magnaton, I called out to him.

"So I guess this is it, huh? We're both down to our last Pokemon."

"Yeah." Wally agreed, looking determined. He gripped his final PokeBall, the one that held his very first partner, the one I helped him catch.

"Why don't you let me see how Ralts has grown?" I asked. "If he's anything like Chrono here, I'd say a lot."

"Oh, you'll be in for a surprise," Wally said mysteriously.

"Fine then. Ready to get this underway?"

"You bet! Go, Gallade!"

A tall, humanoid Pokemon appeared from the ball. Its head almost looked like a helmet, its arms were like blades, and it stood with a proud, yet protective air, and I could tell at once that this Pokemon was once the Ralts we found back by Petalburg.

"Whoa, so that's Ralts now?" I asked, astonished.

"Yeah." Wally said proudly.

"I've never even seen a Pokemon like him before."

"Me either before he evolved." Wally admitted. "But we still have a battle to finish, don't we?"

I grinned. "That we do, that we do. Care to begin?"

"Gallade, ready?" Wally asked the Pokemon. Gallade nodded.

I stood in confusion for a moment, until I noticed Wally had gripped his pendant and pressed two fingers to it. A multicolored sphere enveloped Gallade, growing rapidly in size until it burst, the shards dissipating into nothing. In front of me stood Gallade, although different. His blade arms had grown an edge of red, his head looked even more like a helmet, and a large flowing cape extended behind him. Gallade threw part of the cape back, and got into a battle stance. I smirked.

"So you've got a Key Stone, too, huh? Two can play at this game. Chrono?"

My Sceptile looked back at me, and nodded. I brought my arm up, showing the bracelet to Wally, and pressed two fingers to the Key Stone. As it resonated with Chrono's Scepilite, I held my arm up high, and the multicolored sphere enveloped Chrono as well, bursting and dissipating into nothing. Chrono had changed as well. His leaf blades on his arms grew longer and were now tipped with red. His tail, which was once a bush, grew into an almost pine tree like shape, with a red thorn on the tip. He grew a few extra seeds on his back, longer claws, and red markings all over his body. He let out a roar or pure power, and turned to the side, holding his tail so it was pointed at Gallade.

"Let's do this! Chrono, use Leaf Blade!"

The blades on Chrono's arms extended and glowed green, and he rushed at Gallade with incredible speed.

"Gallade, use Close Combat!"

Chrono and Gallade exchanged blows repeatedly, but it looked like in the end we were both evenly matched. That wouldn't stop me or Wally though. As our Pokemon separated, we each called out a single command.

"Leaf Blade!"

"Close Combat!"

Our Pokemon rushed each other and seemed to miss. Chrono now stood with his leaves extended, facing Wally, and Gallade was facing me, his arm blades bared. For a second, nothing happened. Then, both Gallade and Chrono collapsed, unconscious. I stood there blinking at the events, then let out a laugh at what happened. Wally joined me, and we recalled our Pokemon.

"So, it's a tie, then?" I asked.

"I guess so. Willie…thank you, and you Pokemon too, for not holding back against us. And, Gallade, everyone, thank you too, for doing your best."

I looked at Wally as he said this. Slowly, I extended my hand to him. Wally took it, and we shook.

"You did great Wally. I don't think I've ever had a better battle, not even against my dad!"

"Thanks, and even though it was a tie, I feel like I've been able to take a big step forward thanks to you."

I chuckled. "So, you want a rematch sometime?"

Wally laughed too. "Yeah, sure. That would be nice. But you came here for the Pokemon League, didn't you? Before you go…" He reached into the bag he carried on his side and pulled out a small, shining blue stone. "Here, I want you to have this."

"What is it?" I asked, taking the stone and looking at it.

"It's a Dawn Stone." Wally explained. "Male Kirlia evolve into Gallade through the use of one. If you ever want to have a Gallade of your own on your team, you can use that."

"I-thanks…Wally."

"Don't mention it."

"So what are you going to do now, Wally? You're not going back home, are you?"

Wally shook his head. "I'll stay here and become even stronger. You'll see. Maybe I'll even beat you next time!"

I laughed. "Sure thing, I'll be glad to take you up on a challenge. Once I beat the Champion, of course."

"I look forward to it." Wally smiled. "Good luck with your challenge."

"Good luck to you too. See ya."

I exited Victory Road, now on my way to the final challenge I would have to face…


End file.
